


"Can't you stay a little longer?"

by lovebugluck



Series: Miraculous Prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mari and adrien can't handle horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: Adrien and Marinette decide to watch a horror movie... let's just say even though the brave superheros take on scarier monsters, neither one of them are a fan. Suuuuuper fluffy so be advised :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684600
Kudos: 77





	"Can't you stay a little longer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from @livetodayfighttomorrow on Tumblr! Thank you for your request, I hope you enjoy. :)

Movie nights were always one of their favorites. After the long, continuous week of school, battling akumas, modelling gigs, and helping in the bakery, both Marinette and Adrien were thankful for the downtime together. Tonight's movie was a horror movie, which normally wouldn't have caused either of them to bat an eye. Tonight however, the movie seemed to have many more jump scares, especially considering their high alert in Adrien's large, shadow filled room. 

Marinette snuggled into Adrien, both seated on the couch.

"I don't even understand what's happening. Why is there so much blood? I mean come on, at least give context." Adrien mumbled.

"I stopped looking after she got stabbed." 

Adrien wrapped his arm around her tighter, just as a high pitched shriek came from the TV. Marinette flinched. "Remind me again why we picked this?"

"Not a clue bugaboo. Next time I vote Disney."

They sat close together, watching the movie and trying to follow to the best of their ability. After the movie continued to grow darker, and their fears grew a tad more. Marinette covered her eyes and refused to watch the rest.

"On the bright side, no akuma should feel scary anymore, right?" Adrien said more to himself than Marinette.

He clicked the TV off, turning and holding Marinette. "You okay M'lady?" 

"I'm perfectly fine. I just don't see how anyone finds that pleasurable." 

"Agree."

After sitting and soaking up each other's company for a few more moments, Marinette sat up.

"I should probably get going. It's late." She kissed him on the cheek and rose from the couch.

Adrien gently grabbed her wrist. "Wait.. can't you stay a little longer? I don't really want to be alone."

She took in the dark room, understanding what he meant. She tended to forget from time to time that when they weren't together, the large, lonely bedroom was where he spent his nights. She wasn't about to leave him, especially after the stupid blood-jump-scare-stab fest of a movie they attempted to watch. She sat back down as they laid together. 

"Sorry... I forgot you said you had to get up early. You can go home and get some rest, I'll be fine."

She gave him a soft smile as she cupped his cheek. "I don't mind. You're worth dark circles in the morning."

He kissed her softly as the cuddled closer, wishing every moment was like this. 

Soon after they fell asleep, and what a better way to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! Just a something to read while I build up motivation. Thank you for reading!


End file.
